


Iron giant

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bombo [2]
Category: Marvel, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M, The iron giant AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sono una grande fan del cartone Il gigante di Ferro.E se il bambino fosse stato un piccolo Steve? E se Megatron fosse stato il gigante di ferro prima di ricordarsi chi era?Tony riuscirà ad aiutare Rogers a salvare il vecchio amico alieno da se stesso?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Alla ricerca di Megatron

Steve entrò dentro la stanza correndo, il petto gli alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.   
"Stark, mi serve il tuo aiuto!" chiamò.  
Tony si voltò, il viso era teso e leggermente grigiastro. Allargò le braccia, accennò un sogghigno tirato facendo risaltare le ossa del volto.  
“Illuminami, Capitano”.  
Steve regolò il respirò e chinò il capo.   
"... E' da parecchio che non dormi, vero? Se non te la senti di venire con me, lo capirò" sussurrò. Le iridi erano liquide e i capelli gli ricadevano arruffati ai lati del viso.  
Tony lo guardò, sospirò sonoramente e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle.  
“Io sarò K.O. per il sonno, ma tu sembri uscito direttamente da un incubo; Capiscle” sussurrò.  
Accennò un sorriso, piegò il capo.  
“Come faccio a rifiutare una gita?”.  
Steve lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinl con sé fuori dalla torre, fino al jet in laboratorio.   
"Un mio amico è nei guai. Mi ha avvertito Bucky" spiegò.  
Tony si lasciò trascinare sul jet, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“E perché non avvisi gli altri?” chiese.  
Sogghignò, corrucciò la fronte.  
“Non dirmi che è qualcosa di illegale!".  
"Molto illegale, Tony" ammise. Raggiunse il pannello di controllo, si sedette, chiuse il portellone e lo fece partire, mentre si apriva l'entrata. "Quasi come il fatto che tengo nascosto Winter Soldier. Se ti siedi ti racconto" spiegò.  
Tony raggiunse il sedile accanto a quello del Capitano, si sedette e poggiò il capo contro il sedile voltandolo.  
“C'è bisogno di me per cosa? Un'altra sperimentazione umana illegale in tutti gli stati civili e non?” chiese.  
"Stark è una storia decisamente lunga. Per fartela breve... c'è un super-robot arma assassina che ha attaccato una base militare" spiegò Steve. Abbassò il capo, espirò dalle narici e scosse il capo. "Ed io voglio salvarlo". Aggiunse.  
Tony aggrottò la fronte, strinse i braccioli del sedile ed inspirò.  
“Sei fortunato che io abbia l'armatura sul jet, o non ti sarei stato di alcun aiuto” disse.  
Arricciò il labbro, piegò il capo.  
“Però non vedo la parte altamente illegale”.  
Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle.   
"Te l'ho detto. Voglio salvare quell'assassino" bisbigliò. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare.  
Tony rise, allargò le gambe e sogghignò.  
“Sei fortunato. Le super-armi robot assassine sono esattamente la cosa in cui sono più bravo”. Scherzò.  
Steve evitò una montagna e le orecchie gli divennero rosse. "Vuoi sapere il resto della storia?" chiese.   
Tony chiuse gli occhi, annuì.  
“Prego. Il viaggio sembra lungo, e immagino tu abbia un piano ben preciso; Capitano”.  
"Non ho un piano preciso. So solo che lo tenevano prigioniero lì, non ha capito bene. Le comunicazioni erano interrotte, Bucky ha usato una vecchia ricetrasmittente per avvertirmi" spiegò. Schivò una serie di missili lanciati da un elicottero super-tecnologico militare. "E non armare i missili, quel tizio non lo sa, ma siamo alleati". Aggiunse.  
Tony rise, scosse il capo e si batté la mano sulla gamba.  
“Vuoi dirmi che sei partito di gran carriera a salvare 'il cielo solo sa chi' e non hai idea di come farlo?” chiese.  
Ghignò, fece l'occhiolino.  
“Questo sì che è fantastico”.  
Steve avvampò, il battito cardiaco accelerò.   
"Stark, io ti devo svelare un segreto. Non avevo intenzione di morire quel giorno con l'aereo, ma di atterrare accanto a lui... viene dallo spazio, poteva portare a casa sua il Tesseract. Solo che lo tenevano prigioniero sotto ghiaccio e mi hanno fatto fare la stessa fine. Mi hanno scongelato solo perché pensano di avermi cancellato il ricordo. E' stata l'S7, uno dei gruppi S.H.IE.L.D. corrotti" raccontò. Fece girare su se stesso il jet, raddrizzò il veivolo e andò più in alto.  
Tony fece leva sui braccioli, si sporse.  
“L'S7? Uno dei gruppi super-segreti di cui si sa fin troppo? Quelli che hanno lavorato all'eliminazione delle prove sui robottoni alieni?” chiese.  
Schioccò la lingua, rise e scosse il capo.  
“Vuoi andare a salvare una potenziale minaccia aliena? Tu hai passato troppo tempo con me, Capitano!”.  
"Stark, io ho sempre combattuto l'Hydra. Ed inoltre quel gruppo si divertiva a farmi esperimenti" ribatté secco Steve. Il battito cardiaco era sempre più irregolare ed il viso più vermiglio. "E voglio bene a quella minaccia aliena da quando ero bambino" borbottò. Scansò dei laser provenienti dal veicolo al loro inseguimento e da dei carroarmati che li seguivano da terra.  
Tony strinse i pugni, arricciò il labbro.  
“Se si tratta di attaccare torturatori di capitano e di robot, sono l'uomo per te” rispose.  
Si alzò in piedi, le placche dell'armatura uscirono dal vano alle loro spalle aderendo al suo corpo e lui sogghignò abbassando l'elmo.  
“Qualche specifica?” domandò.  
"E' grande, grosso e grigio. E' difficile da spiegare. Hai mai visto robot alieni? Ai miei tempi ci fu solo lui" spiegò Steve. Si leccò le labbra arrossate, sentendole gonfie sotto la lingua. Proseguirono sorvolando delle montagne.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, raggiunse il sedile e si accomodò nuovamente.  
“Qualche tempo fa c'è stata un'interferenza nei server militari. Il codice era alieno. Ho localizzato la fonte, decifrato il messaggio e visto parecchi robot mutaforma bio-meccanici” ammise.  
Scosse una mano in aria, sogghignò.  
“ _Ma_  avevo troppo da fare per dargli retta”.  
"La prima volta che l'ho visto avevo sei anni" spiegò Steve. Schivò dei colpi di cannone provenienti da gruppi di militari sparsi nelle montagne. I soldati furono bombardati dai decepticon che seguivano il jet.  
"Ho saputo che anche tu da bambino hai saltato qualche anno alle elementari". Aggiunse.  
Tony accavallò le gambe ondeggiando il piede metallico, scosse il capo a destra e sinistra.  
“Tecnicamente, le ho saltate tutte. Ho frequentato una settimana di prima elementare e la quinta per intero”.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sogghignò arricciando il naso.  
“Perché ti sei informato sulla mia infanzia?”.  
Steve negò con il capo e attivò una barriera arc intorno al veivolo.   
"L'hai messa tu su youtube e spesso girano notizie su di te su internet o in televisione. In ogni caso io ho saltato la prima. Mi hanno mandato in seconda, anche lì prendevo tutti dieci. Ha significato solo che questo figlio di madre immigrata le prendesse di continuo" spiegò.  
Tony arricciò le sopracciglia.  
“Ed io che pensavo tu vivessi ancora nel giurassico” disse.  
Scrollò le spalle, sogghignò e aderì con il capo al sedile.  
“Anche io a sei anni, in quinta elementare, ero il migliore. Però questo ha significato solo sentirmi dire che ero un raccomandato” ammise.  
Steve si mordicchiò il labbro e corrugò la fronte.   
"Mia madre pensò che avessi bisogno di stimoli e per un'estate mi portò al lago. Pagò la casetta lavorando come infermiera all'ospedale del paese, non la vedevo mai, come sempre" spiegò. Digitò un numero sulla pulsantiera e lo sentì suonare a vuoto. Espirò e socchiuse gli occhi. "Tra un po' dobbiamo atterrare e andare a piedi. Si disattiverà anche il jet come 'cosa elettronica' se ci avviciniamo troppo" spiegò.   
Tony chiuse gli occhi, strinse le labbra.  
“Non credo che i miei avrebbero mai fatto qualcosa del genere” sussurrò.  
Riapri gli occhi, ghignò e si ticchettò sull'armatura.  
“Ti porto io. Questa non viene rilevata da niente”.  
Steve annuì e iniziò a far scendere il veivolo con una serie di manovre. "Fatto 'sta che in quella cittadina, oltre l'uomo che mi insegnò l'arte, conobbi anche questo robot. Tony, la prima regola con lui è non fargli vedere armi. Attacca immediatamente per autodifesa... d'accordo che probabilmente ci attaccherà a prescindere" spiegò.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e allargò le braccia.  
“Sono il più grande esperto di tecnologia di questo pianeta, e con tutta probabilità anche di tutti gli altri. Non mi servono armi per mettere K.O. un robot alieno, portarlo a casa e proteggerlo dai guai”.  
''Quando l'ho conosciuto aveva preso una botta in testa. Per questo era amichevole'' spiegò Steve. Atterrò in uno spiazzo della montagna. Il vento carico di neve si abbatté sui vetri.  
Tony si diresse verso l'uscita, sogghignò,  
“O magari è il contrario” disse.  
Piegò il capo all'indietro.  
“In ogni caso, se si tratta di basi militari e super-robot, io sono l'uomo per te”.  
Steve aprì il portellone e lo indicò con la testa.   
"Andiamo, dovrai portarmi in volo. La loro cappa non funzionerà sulla tua armatura solo perché funziona con il reattore arc" spiegò. Uscì fuori seguito dal multimiliardario. "Ed, inoltre, gli avevo salvato la vita. Stava andando in overdose a una centrale elettrica e ho fatto spegnere tutto. Speriamo che questo valga ancora qualcosa per lui" sussurrò.  
Tony lo afferrò, si sollevò in volo e socchiuse gli occhi avanzando a bassa quota.  
“Queste cose non si dimenticano difficilmente” disse.  
Strinse maggiormente il capitano, guardò a destra e sinistra.  
“Anche se tra le montagne ci si perde facilmente; esperienza personale”.  
'Cerchiamo una diga''spiegò Steve, stringendosi a lui con forza.  
Tony osservò i dati sul vetro della propria armatura, volò velocemente a bassa quota dirigendosi verso l'acqua.  
“Meglio non entrare dalla porta principale. Sai trattenere il fiato?”.  
Steve annuì, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il viso contro la sua armatura.  
Tony si diresse sott'acqua, la luce azzurra del reattore illuminava lievemente il fondale. Prosegui seguendo la mappa olografica sul suo schermo, fino a penetrare in un canale e dirigersi verso l'alto.  
Steve sentiva i vestiti impregnati d'acqua appesantirsi su di sé. Non respirava e avvertiva le orecchie fischiare.   
< Se non era per il siero, annegavo > pensò.  
Tony riemerse, lasciò Steve e alzò l'elmo dell'armatura.  
“Tutto ok?” chiese.  
Steve ansimò, gli occhi gli bruciavano. Si voltò e sparò a un aggressore. Raggiunse una scaletta della diga, la risalì e alzò il capo. Optimus Prime si trasformò e atterrò dietro di loro, sparando a Starscream.  
''Umani, qui non è sicuro!'' gridò.  
Tony alzò l'elmo dell'armatura, si sollevò in volo.  
“Dimmi chi cerchi, Cap!” ordinò.  
Sparò verso alcuni aggressori e volo orizzontalmente.  
"Grande grosso robot grigio!" urlò Steve.  
Tony annuì, chiuse il vetro dell'elmo e volò più in alto lanciando dei razzi auto guidati verso gli obbiettivi che lo schermo olografico dell'armatura indicava ostili, si guardò intorno.  
“JARVIS, sentito? Localizza!” ordinò.  
Un robot giallo sfrecciò davanti a Tony, saltò e si trasformò in una macchina. Si allontanò con dentro un gruppo di uomini adulti, soldati, un ragazzino e una giovane donna abbronzata al suo interno.  
"J sbrigati a localizzarlo e localizza anche gli altri. Modalità festino. Vediamo di portarli a casa" ordinò Stark.


	2. Cap.2 Mi ricordi qualcuno

Cap.2 Mi ricordi qualcuno  
   
Steve incrociò le gambe, si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e sospirò.   
"Come hai fatto a trasformare dei robottoni alieni in esseri umani?" domandò. Guardò Tony bere una tazza di caffè, osservò i suoi capelli castani tirati all'indietro, il pizzetto e la barba. Espirò vedendosi riflesso negli occhiali dalle lenti arancioni dell'altro e si voltò.  
"Accidenti a come gli assomiglia" bisbigliò.  
Tony alzò le spalle, poggiò la tazza sul bancone del piano bar e afferrò la caraffa di caffè riempiendosi il bicchiere.  
“Ci sono poche cose che non posso fare, e attivare la scannerizzazione di organismi bio-meccanici non è tra quelle”.  
"Allacciati la cravatta" ribatte secco Steve curvando le spalle.  
Tony sbuffò, si tolse la cravatta da attorno al collo e la gettò alle sue spalle.  
“Non devo mica andare ad una fiera”.  
Sogghignò, bevve un'altra tazza di caffè e piegò il capo.  
“Mi hai scambiato per papà?”.  
Steve sciolse le gambe, le tenne piegate abbracciandole e negò con il capo.  
"No, non mi ricordi lui" ammise.  
Tony aggrottò la fronte arricciando il labbro, piegò il capo di lato.  
“Credo tu sia il primo e l'unico nell'universo tutto”.  
"È il periodo, penso che lo vedrei in chiunque" rispose. Si rialzò in piedi, raggiunse la cravatta in terra e si sporse, porgendogliela.  
Tony sorrise appena.  
“ _Ma_ non in me, o così hai detto. Sono l'unico escluso?” chiese.  
Sbuffò, afferrò la cravatta e la arrotolò attorno ai polsi.  
“Non che conti molto per quel che dobbiamo fare”.  
"No, dico quell'altra persona... non tuo padre. Oh, lascia stare. E mettiti quella cravatta!". La prima parte Steve la sussurrò balbettando e l'ultima la gridò. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.  
Tony rise, scosse in aria la cravatta e la gettò.  
“Vorrei sapere chi ti ricordo. Così, per curiosità”. Si alzò, si avvicinò al soldato e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Una persona morta molti anni fa" spiegò Steve, recuperando la cravatta un'altra volta. Gliela mise allacciandogliela. "Mi fece bere il caffè a sei anni".  
Tony se la slacciò, lasciandola penzolare lungo la camicia.  
“La prima volta che ho dovuto caffè avevo due anni e mezzo” rispose. Sogghignò, incrociò le braccia.  
“Quindi avevi un amico simile al sottoscritto? L'hai strangolato per troppa irriverenza?”.  
Steve ridacchiò.   
"Lui si è sempre pentito di avermi dato quel caffè forte arabica. L'ho ucciso di chiacchiere logorroiche" spiegò. Gli riallacciò la cravatta.  
Tony la slacciò, se la mise in tasca.  
“Io preferisco il brasiliano. Lo mangerei a chicchi, ma berlo è più veloce” disse, con tono divertito. Si sistemò la giacca, si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Sai essere logorroico? Dovrei darti anche io del caffè forte!”.  
"So essere idiota. Gli chiesi se mi poteva tenere il mega robot. E dovetti implorarlo tutta la notte per convincerlo" rispose Steve. Sospirò guardando la tasca di Tony.  
Tony ridacchiò, si mise gli occhiali da sole tra i capelli.  
“Io avrei rifiutato per farti un dispetto, e poi l'avrei tenuto quando ti eri stancato di dirlo”.  
"No, tu te lo stai tenendo ora che è realmente una minaccia" rispose Steve, mettendo il viso davanti a quello dell'altro.  
Tony sogghignò alzando il capo, inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e allargò le braccia.  
“E non è dannatamente divertente?”.  
Steve si allontanò e raggiunse la porta.   
"Oh sì" bisbigliò, uscendo.   
Tony lo sentì ridacchiare in lontananza e sorrise soddisfatto.


	3. Cap.3 Come un padre burbero

Cap.3 Come un padre burbero

Nick Fury camminava avanti e indietro davanti al divano dov'era accomodato Tony.

"Ricapitoliamo. Hai lanciato tutte le tue armature, compresa l'Hulk Baster, un'armatura gigantesca neanche collaudata contro una base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che tuo padre ha costruito sotto una diga insieme al presidente". Iniziò, gridando.

La Hill, accomodata su una poltroncina, accavallò le gambe.

"Signore, Mr. Stark dice che l'S7, anche se ero dei gruppi S.H.I.E.L.D. più antichi era stata corrotta dall'Hydra" fece notare.

Fury dimenò la mano davanti a sé e digrignò i denti.

"Non ha nessuna prova se non dei ricordi che il capitano crede di avere. Potrebbero semplicemente essere paranoie dovute a tutti quegli anni nel ghiaccio" ringhiò.

Si voltò vero Stark e lo guardò con l'unico occhio sano e lo indicò con l'indice.

"In ogni caso hai sottratto un gruppo di robot alieni potenzialmente assassini. Tra l'altro robot in guerra tra loro, che potrebbero continuare la faida all'interno della tua abitazione! Per cosa? Per poterli studiare? Per farci esperimenti? Vuoi creare una nuova arma?" ringhiò.

Maria strinse le labbra.

"La signorina Potts dice che al momento sono stati tramutati in umani e si trovano in stanze-celle di isolamento sicure". Cercò di rassicurarlo.

Tony sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio cellulare, sciolse le gambe accavallate e si sollevò gli occhiali da sole sui capelli.

"Scusa Nicky, non stavo ascoltando, hai già detto la parte che m'interessa?" domandò.

La Hill nascose la bocca con il block-notes e ridacchiò.

"Stark, lo sapevo che non ci si può fidare di te. Io ti tengo d'occhio" ringhiò Fury.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte, si sporse in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.

"Punto uno: voi non sapete neanche come si accende un tostapane, figurarsi come gestire dei robot ipertecnologici provenienti dall'altra parte della Galassia. Si dia il caso che io sappia farlo".

Poggiò il cellulare sul tavolo, ticchettò sullo schermo e piegò il capo di lato.

"Punto due, mio padre ha fondato lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ed io lo finanzio; quindi se decido che una base o due non mi piacciono, non sono problemi suoi. Tanto pago io".

Spinse il cellulare verso la Hill, si alzò in piedi e si tolse gli occhiali da sole dai capelli.

"Terzo, lì trova tutte le prove che le servono, crackate di fresco. C'è altro?".

Maria Hill si sporse e prese il cellulare.

"Temo che i nuovi direttori dello S.H.I.E.L.D. le manderanno qualcuno a controllare" disse.

Fury digrignò i denti.

"E vorranno fatti fuori i tuoi robottoni. Quindi ti conviene risolvere in fretta" ringhiò. Hill si sporse e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Tony.

"Voleva solo avvertirla, in realtà" bisbigliò.

Tony roteò gli occhi con un sogghigno, infilò gli occhiali da sole e sollevò la mano dando le spalle ai due.

"A stento Fury e Cap messi insieme riescono a tenermi in riga. Figurarsi qualche altro pagliaccio governativo".

Infilò la mano in tasca raggiungendo la porta.

"Penso io al resto. Voi mettete sotto terra i responsabili. Vivi o morti".

"Vedi di non fermarti in ciambelle giganti sulla via" brontolò Fury. Maria Hill ridacchiò.

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Al cimitero di Brooklyn

Cap.4 Al cimitero di Brooklyn

Steve si mise in ginocchio davanti alla tomba e appoggiò un crisantemo in mezzo a dei crisantemi rinsecchiti. Abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi erano liquide. Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e scrollò le spalle.

"Mi hai triangolato, Stark?" chiese.

"Beh, mi sembra logico visto che Fury mi ha fatto la ramanzina per una tua idea e io non ho neanche detto che era tua!" esclamò Tony.

Gli si affiancò, incrociò le braccia abbassando lo sguardo sulla tomba; storse le labbra e guardò Steve.

"Pensavo ti saresti precipitato dal tuo grande gigante buono, appena umano e calmo".

Steve si rizzò in piedi e si voltò verso Tony.

"Non avresti dovuto prenderti una mia colpa. Mi hai già aiutato abbastanza e...".

Abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

"Sai, un tempo era davvero un gigante buono, ma adesso non so quanto sia rimasto" mormorò rauco.

Strinse i pugni e sospirò.

"Non lo conosco veramente e dopo tutti quegli anni di esperimenti sarà cambiato ulteriormente". Aggiunse.

Tony scrollò le spalle, infilò le mani in tasca e indicò con il capo alle proprie spalle.

"Perché non vieni a dare un'occhiata? Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per portarlo a casa me lo devi!".

Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Quello lo avrei fatto sicuro". Indicò la tomba con l'altra mano.

"Però prima dovevo farmi dare un po' di supporto morale" spiegò.

Tony voltò il capo, sorrise leggermente e gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Conto sul supporto dei vivi, ma credo sia un mio difetto" ammise.

Ticchettò sulla mano di Steve, alzò le spalle.

"A chi lo chiedevi, comunque?".

Steve si allontanò e passò di fianco a un'altra serie di tombe, alcune non avevano lapide e altre avevano una croce di legno.

"A entrambi i miei genitori. Quello che resta di loro è nella stessa bara" rispose, curvando la schiena in avanti.

Tony strinse le labbra, prese gli occhiali da sole dalla tasca e li poggiò contro il volto di Steve. Sogghignò, incrociò le braccia e accelerò l'andatura.

"Si dice siano in un posto migliore, no?".

Steve incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e attraversò il cancello metallico.

"Bucky si ricorda poco e niente, ma mia madre ce l'ha presente più di me. Ho paura Stark, paura di cosa abbia dimenticato e che tipo di cose abbia potuto fare mentre era controllato" disse e la voce gli tremò.

Tony gli afferrò il braccio stringendogli il muscolo, lo trattenne accanto a sé e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Ascolta. Quello che fai sotto ricatto, o sotto controllo, o in fin di vita; beh ... non conta proprio al 100%, okay?".

Steve gli sorrise, gli occhi liquidi.

"Non credevo che avrei potuto contare così tanto su di te, grazie. Andiamo a parlarci insieme con i robot?" domandò.

Tony scrollò le spalle, gli premette con forza i propri occhiali sul naso e si voltò allontanandosi di qualche passo.

"Ti farò pagare pegno" promise.

Voltò il capo, sogghignò e gli fece l'occhiolino.

"E muoviamoci, dei robot ci attendono".


	5. Cap.5 Fumetti e robot

Cap.5 Fumetti e robot  


Un uomo dai corti capelli grigi era seduto su un letto dalle coperte verde-acqua. Digrignò i denti osservando i laser oltre la porta finestra creati dai reattori arc. Avvertì dei passi, si voltò e vide Tony avanzare.

"Umano, come sei riuscito a imbrigliare delle anime?" domandò.

Tony digitò su un pannello, i laser si disattivarono, entrò e li attivò nuovamente con un fruscio.

"Cosa ho imbrigliato 'sta volta?".

L'uomo si aprì la giacca color argento che indossava, lasciandosi il petto pallido scoperto. In mezzo ai muscoli c'era un cerchio di luce azzurra.

"Quelle per noi sono anime" spiegò.

Assottigliò gli occhi e vide un'ombra fuori dalla porta finestra.

"Ti sei portato i rinforzi?" domandò.

Tony si poggiò alla parete, tirò fuori dalla tasca una bustina di noccioline e ne mangiò un paio, scrollò le spalle.

"Quello è Cap, e se ti servono anime ne faccio produzione di massa da tipo due anni ormai".

Megatron richiuse la giacca e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Della nostra gente ne muoiono a centinaia ogni giorno. Suppongo valga anche per le vostre guerre" disse.

Piegò di lato il capo.

"Come faccio a sapere che non sei l'ennesimo che usa i cadaveri metallici per creare il transformio e anche quelle anime?" chiese.

Tony mise in bocca altre noccioline masticando rumorosamente, scrollò le spalle e piegò il capo di lato.

"Oh, beh, perché quelle anime le ho create io da solo, non ho alcun bisogno di fare esperimenti sulla gente per essere geniale".

Si sfilò la maglietta, mostrando il reattore ARC sul petto.

"Vedi? Ne ho fatta una per salvarmi e poi ho deciso che era opportuno avere il ricambio nel caso facesse cortocircuito".

Megatron sgranò gli occhi e la sfiorò con la punta delle dita.

"Non sei un umano comune" sussurrò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio sogghignando.

"Beh, questo puoi dirlo forte".

Il prigioniero abbassò la mano.

"Lascerai fuori quello che hai condotto con te?" chiese.

Tony guardò verso la finestra, alzò le spalle e arriciò il labbro.

"Se non entra, di certo non lo trascinerò. Sarebbe poco da film".

Megatron inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Ci sono i laser" gli ricordò.

Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e digitò sull'orologio disattivando i laser.

"Voi persone siete noiose".

Steve entrò nella stanza.

Appoggiò una busta di plastica sporca di polvere nel centro della stanza.

"Io non mangio il vostro cibo" disse il capo dei Decepticon con voce arrocchita.

"Io sono Capitan America e quelli sono fumetti, non cibo" spiegò con voce tremante.

Tony si sistemò contro il muro, si infilò la maglietta e prese nuovamente a mangiare le noccioline.

"Lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così" borbottò.

Megatron inarcò il labbro superiore e li guardò a turno un paio di volte.

"Fumetti?" biascicò.

"Sono d'epoca. Sai ero un appassionato di fumetti di Superman.

Tra quelli c'è pure il numero in cui stava per sposare Lori, ma va tutto a monte perché è una sirena.

Certo che era fissato solo con gente con la l" disse Steve velocemente.

Megatron si grattò la testa.

"Ed io che credevo che il peggio fossero gli amichetti umani e famiglia di Optimus. Perché non riesco ad avere situazioni serie con voi umani?" si lamentò.

Tony si leccò le dita, si umettò le labbra e sogghignò.

"Credimi, è la storia della vita degli alieni che mi conoscono".

Megatron si alzò dal letto e avanzò nella stanza.

"Avevo sentito una voce digitale. Chi è?" s'informò.

Tony mugugnò, accartocciò il sacchetto vuoto e sbadigliò.

"La mia AI. Intelligenza Artificiale. Parla, risponde alle domande, sa le cose e ha un pessimo humor inglese. Perché?".

"Sembra viva" rispose Megatron. S'inginocchiò accanto alla busta e la scostò con la mano, lentamente. Le sue iridi rosse brillarono di riflessi color rubino mentre fissava i fumetti più in alto.

"Credo che per Stark, J sia un amico" disse Steve, osservando il prigioniero sfiorare il primo dei fumetti.

"Andate a parlare con il capo di quegli idioti degli Autobots. Arrivate a un accordo con loro e poi potremo contrattare quello che vogliamo noi Decepticon" sibilò Megatron.

Tony si scostò dalla parete.

"Fare il contrario sarebbe troppo poco da film anni '80. Prima i buoni, poi i cattivi, e niente fuori dal coro. Okay, cosa devo contrattare?".

Megatron prese la busta e se la portò fino al letto.

"Quello che vuole lui è affar suo. Ciò che desidero io, ve lo dirò quando tornerete" rispose secco.

Ansimò un paio di volte con versi rochi.

Tony roteò gli occhi, sospirò sonoramente e disattivò i laser.

"Santa pazienza, negoziare con i supercattivi della tua epoca è stancante, Cap. Almeno Loki voleva solo un drink" si lamentò.

Superò la porta, voltò il capo.

"Divertitevi a parlare dei film in bianco e nero. Io vedo cosa vogliono i bambini che giocano ai pompieri".

 


	6. Cap.6 B e Tony Stark

Cap.6 B e Tony Stark

 

Tony camminava per il corridoio a passo svelto, mangiucchiando un bastoncino di zucchero.

Bumblebee gli si accostò e allungò la mano verso il suo braccio.

“Tony, giusto? A-aspetta… Ti posso parlare?” chiese.

Tony si fermò e gli prese la mano, si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise.

"Meccanico al rapporto".

"Soldato, sign... A-aspetti. Scusi". Bumblebee si passò la mano sul viso, gli occhi azzurri liquidi.

Tony rise, facendo un cenno noncurante con la mano.

"Ci sono abituato. Sputa il rospo".

Bumblebee annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Tu sei un genio e… e non solo. Penso che tu ci possa riuscire. Vedi il Capitano, tanti anni fa, da bambino, riuscì per un attimo a far tornare il vecchio Megatron, il coraggioso generale al cui fianco ho combattuto a lungo. Lui si è perso a causa delle lunghe torture perpetrate su di lui prima da suo fratello maggiore e poi sulla Terra, dagli umani.

Però…”. Si mordicchiò il labbro roseo fino a farlo arrossare.

< In fondo ci ha reso uguali agli umani. Non pensavo fosse possibile, a saperlo secoli fa >.

“C’è molto che Optimus non sa e troppo che Megatron nasconde. Non potrete mai farli andare d’accordo, se prima non sapete la storia. E tu puoi leggerla, come dei dati, dalla mia anima. Puoi entrarci dentro e vedere la verità. Oppure, aiutarmi a raccontartela. Non sono bravo con le storie”. Concluse, con voce leggermente roca.

Tony si grattò il capo.

"Se posso vederla sarebbe meglio, non sono un grande ascoltatore" ammise.

Si passò la mano sul pizzetto, ingoiando un pezzo della caramella.

"Comunque, senza tutti i dati non posso aiutarvi a dovere, quindi devo comunque raccoglierli".

Bumblebee si sfilò la maglietta e indicò il petto, dove brillava un cerchio azzurro.

"Fate pure" disse, chiudendo gli occhi.

Tony guardò il cerchio, Bumblebee e ancora il cerchio. Sospirò, gli prese la mano e se la portò al petto.

"Ne ho uno anche io. Respira. Non voglio farti male".

Bumblebee socchiuse gli occhi.

"N-non che sarebbe un problema, è una cosa importante.

Puoi chiamarmi B, se vuoi. Avevo dimenticato di presentarmi" disse.

Tony gli fece ticchettare sul reattore ARC, a labbra strette.

"Tony Stark. Genio terrestre e definitivamente non credo tu voglia farmi guardare nella tua preziosa anima".

Bumblebee si grattò un sopracciglio dorato.

"Penso sia solo paura di perderla. Lo so che per voi umani è solo una fonte d'energia, ma... Ho rischiato sempre. Non c'è cosa che non farei per la mia patria" ribatté.

Serrò il pugno e conficcò le unghie nella carne.

"Se Optimus si ricordasse chi è, potrebbe ridestare anche gli altri.

Non c'è nessuno che gli disobbedirebbe...

Ti prego, però, non dirgli che te l'ho detto io.

Anzi, non dirgli che so ancora parlare. Ho fatto voto di silenzio e faccio finta di essere rotto".

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, fece qualche passo indietro e si lisciò la maglia.

"A me sembra un ragazzino spaventato, ma ... posso andare direttamente da lui".

Bumblebee piegò di lato il capo.

"Mi perdoni se le ho fatto perdere tempo" si scusò.

Tony sospirò, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Senti, soldato. Perché non vieni nel mio laboratorio, ti siedi e trovo un modo di estrarre i dati che non ti causi traumi?".

"D'accordo, signore" rispose il biondo, sorridendogli.

 


	7. Cap.7 I ricordi di B

Cap.7 I ricordi di B

Bumblebee si stese sul lettino reclinato, muovendo su e giù i piedi, guardandosi intorno.

"Mi assicuri che non ci saranno scariche elettriche?" domandò guardando gli ologrammi che aleggiavano nel laboratorio.

Tony si mise seduto, prese un bicchiere di caffè e annuì.

"Né torture di sorta. Sono contrario alle torture di sorta" assicurò.

Bumblebee si morse l'interno della guancia.

"Alle volte voi umani 'curate' anche con le torture. Non dimenticherò mai la Prima Guerra Mondiale in quel senso..." si lamentò.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo bevendo il caffè, negò con il capo.

"Io non torturo né per curare né per nessun motivo. Useremo la tua anima come DVD e i miei macchinari come lettore, tutto qui".

"D'accordo, speriamo che il 'film' sia esaustivo" scherzò.

Uno degli schermi olografici si fece più grande, mentre gli altri che mostravano dei dettagli giravano intorno a Tony.

Tony prese delle pinzette, si infilò gli occhiali e prese a lavorarci con due piccoli cacciaviti. Appena finito si alzò e collegò le pinzette al 'cuore' dell'autobot. Si sedette, accavallò le gambe e schioccò le dita.

"Eeeee play!".

'

Un'infinità di luci illuminavano oltre le grandi finestre gli innumerevoli palazzi neri, solcati da robots alati.

In lontananza si udivano i ruggiti degli abitanti dalle fattezze preistoriche.

"Hai sentito cos'ha detto. Non torneremo sulla Terra. I nostri genitori e i loro fratelli vi hanno trovato la morte, nostro zio la paralisi". La voce cavernosa di Megatron risuonò nella sala del trono.

Era ritto in piedi dietro quest'ultimo, fatto di tubi.

"Se la Terra vive e con lei Unicron noi moriremo" spiegò l'altro Autobot.

Era un camion blu e ricordava un'immensa pompa dei pompieri ritta in piedi.

"In caso difenderesti gli umani? Lo so che come me pensi siano ancora barbari, Maximus" disse Megatron altero.

"Cybertron muore. Tu tieni alle larve più di me. Nostra madre Sygma..." ringhiò Maximus.

"Zitto. Tu e Sentinel volete solo più potere.

Fratelli maggiori peggiori di voi non se ne potevano avere". Gli parlo sopra Megatron.

"Siamo tutti Prime. Non vedo il motivo di litigare".

S'inserì Optimus, accomodato sul trono, lentamente, con voce profonda.

'

Tony osservava gli schermi, prese altro caffè.

"Ma perché il Re è il minore? Tradizioni aliene?".

"Il re è il più forte in battaglia.

Nella generazione prima era il primogenito" rispose Bumblebee.

'

Sullo schermo Megatron aveva preso le fattezze di un drago di metallo a due teste, l'altro si era corazzato con un'armatura blu scuro.

"Scenderete sulla Terra. I terrestri sono un popolo giovane e impulsivo, ma non eravamo diversi all'inizio della nostra storia.

Offrirete loro un alleanza di cavalierato in nome mio: Optimus Artù Prime. Quando saranno pronti, vivremo insieme come un unico popolo e uccideremo la senzienza di Unicron" ordinò Optimus.

"Chi andrà?" ruggì Megatron.

"Solo voi e Bumblebee. I miei fidati fratelli e il mio guerriero prediletto" rispose Optimus.

Maximus ghignò sotto l'elmo.

"Porterò con noi anche nostra madre con l'Arca. Così controllerà" sussurrò.

'

Tony si grattò il pizzetto.

"Non possono fare un duello al quasi ultimo sangue, vedere chi è più forte e risolvere?".

"Maximus e Sentinel sono morti, uccisi da Optimus.

Megatron è stato tradito dagli umani.

Torturato sin dell'Ottocento, fuggì quando io lo liberai negli anni '30.

Fui un folle a risparmiarlo.

Era così confuso ed io ebbi pietà. Venne ricatturato e nuovamente torturato.

Quando riprese memoria di sè, qualche anno fa, decise di distruggere gli umani.

Lo so perchè qualche anno fa fui rinchiuso e torturato anche io.

Cercavano di strapparci l'anima e le carni per risorse diverse" raccontò B.

Tony fece girare la sedia.

"Non ti ho chiesto la storia della vostra vita, solo: Optimus e Megatron possono affrontarsi in un uno contro uno per vedere chi è il più forte e finire la stupida guerra?".

"Si sono già affrontati.

A Megatron ha smesso d'importare la sua inferiorità fisica.

Pensa che per essere re basti avere più uomini.

M-mi perdoni. La mia vita non gliela dirò, giuro" sussurrò B.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente.

"Quindi anche venisse battuto non rispetterebbe le tradizioni di Saibertrone perché gli importa solo di avere più uomini" borbottò.

Si grattò il mento e bevve altro caffè.

"Invece per quella alleanza per vivere insieme? Il tuo Artù è ancora disponibile?".

"Se un cavaliere riporterà Excalibur e si farà simbolo della sua razza, il patto potrà essere ripristinata.

Optimus non vi ha attaccato nemmeno mentre tentavate di crivellarlo di missili" rispose Bumblebee.

Tony afferrò il telefono, compose un numero e attese risposta.

"Cap? Ciao, sì, ti telefono in casa. Ti va di prendere Excalibur e farti simbolo della razza umana?".

"Va bene, visto che ti ho trascinato in tutto questo.

E credo di avere davanti Lancillotto" rispose Rogers.

Tony sogghignò.

"Fantastico. Vedo se riesco a recuperare la locazione della spada e siamo operativi".


End file.
